Olivia
Olivia is known as the Tearful Princess. As her alias suggests, she cries very easily when upset. She is the youngest orphan at the Rose Garden Orphanage, seemingly a toddler. Olivia can be viewed as very impressionable. During the "Unlucky Clover Field" chapter of the game, she is first seen crying over a dead butterfly. When Jennifer bends down to pick it up, she shoves a fork into the ground, nearly stabbing her. She then leaves the room with the words: "You deserve to be gobbled up". With this incident, it could be deduced that she, like the rest of the orphans, also has a malevolent personality that she is developing from witnessing the other children's michievous behavior. Olivia can also be seen as quite odd and hard to understand. In the "Goat Sisters" chapter of Rule of Rose, if Jennifer attempts to enter the filth room, Olivia and Susan will keep her out. If Jennifer goes into the next room and peeks through the crack in the wall, Olivia can be seen running around and around the post. Reason for this is unknown, although it can be suspected that she is doing it simply for childish fun, in the company of her seemingly closest friend, Susan. Olivia can be heard crying for her "daddy" during gameplay, which suggests that she had a good relationship with him before he supposedly died. She and the other girls attempt to apologize to Jennifer by showing her great respect before her life is ended in the Rose Garden Orphanage massacre. Jennifer points out in the "Once Upon a Time" chapter that Olivia ceased to cry after the adults had all disappeared because there was no one left to give her attention. Etymology Olivia's name could have possibly been der ived from the character, Olivia, from William Shakespeare's play, ''Twelfth Night. ''Much like the Olivia from Rule of Rose, this Olivia is a very emotional character, who also allows her feelings to get the best of her. In the play, Olivia has lost her brother and remains grief-stricken, rejecting all visitors that come to console her, claiming that she will remain in mourning for the next seven years. In Rule of Rose, Olivia is often crying because of her possible father's death, and like the Olivia from ''Twelfth Night, ''she also refuses consolation. Trivia *The first enemy of the game is seen right after Olivia is first introduced in the second chapter. If close attention is payed, the Imp can be seen, hunched over and crying, looking very much like Olivia. This is possibly a reference to what Olivia says to Jennifer upon first seeing her, as Jennifer's fear of being "gobbled up" may have been channeled into the actions of the Imp. *Olivia is one of the only three characters to have one of their parents mentioned in the game. This includes Jennifer, who remembers her parents dying in the airship crash, and Joshua Wilson, who has Gregory M. Wilson as a father. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aristocrat Club Members Category:Children